Vynlarion Highcrest VI
Vynlarion Highcrest the sixth is foremost a Knight-Lord of the Blood Knights, Highlord of the Sin'Redar Province and one of the few true Thalassian aristocrats. Infamous for his ruthless dialectic regarding codes of conduct and his unforgiving military standards, he is rarely viewed neutrally, and is either admired for his military achievements, or loathed for his cold hearted nature. Long since passed his prime, the elder lord still battles in the vanguard of Quel'Thalas's armies, a commanding presence inspiring those around him with battlecries harkening back to an era long gone. With broadsword and Light, swaths of foes are decimated by his person, leaving only in his wake righteous destruction. Appearance A figure of grand authority in all aspects, Vynlarion's visage is a remarkable one. High cheekbones sit prominently on his face and taper down toward a strong, pointed chin, giving the impression of nobility and highborn (not to be confused with the Highborne) status. A pair of stunningly intense verdant fires burns in his eyes, and though they once held the love of the children of Quel'Thalas, now they only hold a hatred of his enemies so fierce it makes small the proudest of the Alliance. Faint wrinkles mar his beautious face at the corners of his eyes, the furrow of his brow and are joined with frown lines about his mouth. However, were the magic that keeps him looking younger to fail, a face ravaged by advanced age and countless battles would be seen, laying plain deep and terrible scars, along with a tired, sad shell of a man who could have been once considered a paragon of his people. Tall and broad-shouldered, Vynlarion has a quintessential build for an Elven knight, and later on a Blood Knight. He standis at an impressive six feet and eight inches tall and looms over what he considers the lesser races with a cold disregard for their right to life. His body is marked by the terrors of war through the artificially regrown arm, once lost at the middle of his forearm, deep scars across his chest from where formidable foes broke through his impressive armour and forced him to take drastic action to best them. The elder elf considers his battle scars a series of valuable lessons, and though he hides those on his face for posterity, these scars remained valued memories of better times when Amani Trolls and battle were his only concerns. Silver hair flowed smoothly down to the small of his back, shining magnficiently and sliding through the air gracefully as he moved, catching dim and bright light alike in its reflective countenance. His battle armour is a thing of unabashed splendor: unlike more humble knights, Vynlarion's armaments are so ostentatious that they have been remarked to be as valuable as a Human town. The pauldrons hold the greatest level of protection in their thickly plated, grey likenesses. They were adorned with straps of crimson and thick filigree of gold that looped into identical Icons of Blood on either side of the dramatic collar that the mantle created. His breastplate, when not covered by his Blood Knight tabard, was grandly design with intricately tapered segments of plate, allowing for the greatest mobility without sacrificing any substantive protection. Upon its complex front was the design of the Icon of Blood, protected by a phoenix mid-flight overhead. Around the edges were runes of power, embedded with gold in an old dialect of Thalassian that invoked a power not often utilised by the more spritely members of his people. His legguards and greaves were equally ornate, holding to them a complex mobility system that aided in supporting his weakened right hip, which he had taken a spear through a few centuries earlier and never completely recovered from, though his mobility was only limited out of his armour, given the injured hip was supported by the armour. An ebon cloak surrounded by an edging of crimson stretched from pauldron tip to pauldron tip and lapped against the ground behind him, fluttering lazily due to the weight of the chainmail that lay below it otherwise ornamental surface. HIs ceremonial armour, though weaker, held to it a much more grand figure and gave the impression that he was a great king or viceroy of some far off land. Pauldrons are adorned with phoenixes whose wings are spread forward and out, their faces frozen in gold with furious ruby eyes. Wing tips were faded into a white as well as the beaks of the noble creatures who sat upon his shoulders, the vanguards of his person. His breastplate held upon its chest the insignia of the Royal Family of Quel'Thalas, and overhead was a stationary phoenix, its wings curled in defensively and head held proudly high. His gauntlets were decorated with the dual sigils of the Knights of the Realm and the Highcrest family; the aforementioned phoenix. Legplates were smoothly tapered down before flaring out at the beginning of the greaves; both equally decorated in hues of yellow and white gold, as well as brilliant silver matching his hair. A long white cloak billowed behind him, flying like a parapet of perfection in his wake. Both sets of armour were adjoined by two weapons, the first being a longsword on his right hip, and the other being his family broadsword. The latter weapon could best be described as massive, for it was seven feet in length. Unlike his ceremonial or battle armour, the weapon was drab and dark, its blade being a bloody crimson, glinting with the dangerous power of the runes of power and transmogrification that updated it into a more deadly version than its millennia old ancestor self. The cross guard is bent gently toward the tip of the blade and ended in small, though ferocious looking dragon heads. The pommel was ended with a grand and impressive gem the size of a man's fist. Its clear being glittered magnificently with facets of gold, crimson, azure and emerald. Known as the Grian'deldun, ''the Blade of the King, it has been in the hands of a Highcrest lord since the founding of Quel'Thalas. Birth and Childhood Vynlarion's childhood, though born into riches and splendour, was one of solitude and worry. Vessago's Fate and Early Childhood Born to the hated Lord Vornelius Highcrest the Third and his wife Alenyia Highcrest (née Duskwhisper) as their third son, a blond babe was preceded in his entry to the world by his ebon haired twin. Their father, delighted to see a son carry on the elusive trait of blond hair in a family so often marked by colourations of black like his eldest son or red like himself, named the second boy Vynlarion, the sixth Highcrest to carry the lordly name. However the first child to leave his wife's womb did not receive the same glee his younger brother was given. His black hair and eyes were those of Alenyia, and repulsion filled the lord father, thus he named him Vessago after one of the prominent lords of the House Duskwhisper. Vynlarion was spared no luxury as a babe, for he was tended to by servants and nannies and never left to the abandonment that elves considered Human parenting to be constituted of. However Vessago was not treated with such grand overtures of security and was instead left to an offended Alenyia to raise. The enigmatic woman loved all her children dearly, but she knew that her black haired boy whom reminded her of herself so very much would not last long, offending his father with his mere existence. Vornelius denied all his children his love, but it was to Vessago that his contempt was clearly shown. Stooping to such lows as to strike the then toddler, his wife, in a rare show of emotion, protected the sobbing child from her tyrannical husband. It was then that her plans took shape: Vessago would leave their dangerous home for a safe haven; the Monestary of Duskwhisper. The monolithic cathedral was joined by an estate that she had grown up in, and it was there Alenyia knew that her shadowy son would be safe from the monster that was Vornelius. Thus it was that on the night the lord of the house planned to remove the stain that was his dark son who already teemed with the Shadow Magic of his mother's house, Alenyia stepped forward, offering to do so herself. Obliged, she took the boy to her family, and with a mournful goodbye, she left him in the monestary where he would grow up to hate his father and the one whom he had accepted. For Vynlarion, the few years he had spent with his brother faded into memory, disregarded by her parents as a delusion of a child's mind; an imaginary friend he made to keep him company in his solitude. Though initially skeptical, as the years continued forward, the story became the truth and Vessago was lost to his memory. Though for his mother, in secreted meetings, she checked in on her son, nurturing his powers and with the aid of her elder sister, taught him how to hone them. It would not be until sixteen centuries had passed that Vynlarion and Vessago would be reunited. Later Childhood Quel'Thalas, a land of privilege to all, was one where almost all children attended some level of professional education, and Vynlarion was no exception. Indeed, for those of the higher echelons of this mysterious aristocracy, academies teeming with instruction in all fields was made readily available. It was to one of these vaunted institutions that he was sent as a boy, though he arrived not as the prodigal son of the highly respected Highcrest line, but a homesick boy scared and removed from his comfort zone that had been so carefully cultivated for him. The academic life was one that Vynlarion had difficulty adjusting to: he was not accustomed to being around so many people his age, and being subordinate to men and women who only held titles as part of their career and not by noble right. Due to this, without even fully realising it, he was haughty and condescending to his professors. Compounding this, Vynlarion quickly found himself struggling to pay attention, and indeed only found interest in more active pursuits that would later evolve into martial practices of various kinds. Having received a boldly worded letter from his father detailing that he would be disowned were he to continue his disobedient and dullard ways, the boy was forced to comply to those he considered ignorant and uncaring of his situation. Over the course of a few years, Vynlarion was able to become more studious and improve his critical thinking and information retention. It was then that his penchant for strategy came to mind as he learned games such as chess, and later on in theoretical military tactics. Like many of his preceding Highcrest lords, Vynlarion had a frame built for combat. Always tall for his age, his shoulders were broad and his chest and arms strong enough to heft heavy weapons one might otherwise consider impractical for his people. With a penchant for broadswords, he practised often and began the long journey to becoming one of the finest swordsmen in Quel'Thalas. Furthermore, as he honed the art of battle with his uncle Varinal, Vynlarion became increasingly confident in his abilities and eventually left the academy he once abhorred as a confident, capable and respected young man. Knighthood and Young Adulthood A few decades later, sufficiently trained by the eccentric Varinal the second, Vynlarion was knighted as a Knight of the Realm, whereupon he began his lengthy military career. The First of Many Battles: Battle at the Sanctum of the Sun Vynlarion's first official mission as a Knight of Quel'Thalas was one that would all but cost him his life. The Sanctum of the Sun was under siege by the Amani Trolls and Vynlarion, along with a contingent of rangers, magisters and fellow knights were sent out to eradicate them, under the command of Vynlarion's uncle, Varinal. The Amani were ruthless, determined, and not to mention, very difficult to kill and keep dead. Vynlarion and his fellow knights lead the charge, drawing the Trolls into the open and away from the sanctum, whereupon they fell back, and from the treeline to the south, the Trolls were harried by arrow fire and fiery magicks raining down from on high, at the sanctum. However, Vynlarion, cocky and untested, charged forward recklessly, longsword and shield in hand, and attacked the Trollish horde alone. Blade slashing and shield being buffeted with the smash of Trollish weapons. However, Vynlarion was well trained and continued his assault, intent on slaying the leader of the Trollish incursion and ending the attack once and for all. Surging forward, Vynlarion was doing well, and even reached the leader of the invading Amani, a hefty, thickly muscled troll all but twice Vynlarion's size. Bloodied and worn weary, Vynlarion charged the large troll regardless, whereupon he engaged in a life and death melee. The Amani chief's heavy axe came down, and Vynlarion, unsuspecting of the strength of the attack, raise his shield, which was consequently crushed into his arm, snapping his forearm in three places. Crumpled to the ground and clutching his arm, Vynlarion raised his blade upward weakly, exhausted from the battling that it had taken to get thus far, the scores of Trolls behind him writing in pain or laying still. However, as the Troll brought his massive axe downward, a figure emerged from Vynlarion's left, dawning light cloth robes, tattered and bloodied. The figure was an elegant and beautiful elf, her crimson hair flowing freely as she brought her arms forward, sending a blast of arcane power unto the Amani chief, who was thrown backward. This woman's name was Lathinal, and a few years later, they would wed. For his bravery and valor, Vornelius named Vynlarion his heir, stating that his eldest son, Xanlor, was ''unfit of his crown. The Death of Adrynar Upon returning home, Vynlarion came upon a horrid sight. His aging father stood, blade bloodied and drawn, over the weakened form of Adrynar, who held his side, from which his blood oozed steadily. Vynlarion charged over, demanding what his father was doing, to which Vornelius explained that Adrynar had marred a priceless painting of his. Vornelius brought his blade forward to end Adrynar's brief life, however Vynlarion drew his battered longsword, and parried his father's bejeweled blade. Vornelius, irate, called for his house guard to detain the battle weary Vynlarion, and force him to watch the consequences of being weak. Vornelius, with renewed hatred, ran his sword through Adrynar's heart, killing him instantly. The childhood friend of Vynlarion's eyes locked with his own as they dulled, a single tear rolling downward as he fell to the ground, still, azure eyes dimming to nothing as life left his form. Vornelius left the still corpse of Adrynar upon the marble floor, his blood pooling about his form. Freed from his father's guard, Vynlarion crawled toward his dear friend, tears falling from his sorrowful gaze, and he clutched the man to his chest. Another figure arrived, adorned in a black, silken dress, with matching black hair, a streak of brilliant silver running down the length of their back. It was Alenyia, Vynlarion's mother. She knelt next to her distraught son, placing a slender hand on his damaged pauldron, and told him, her voice oddly kind, that even though he had had an ignoble death, Adrynar would have an honourable send off. Later that day, Adrynar was given a noble's burial in the family's plot, near the manor. Joined by his cousin Taloxus, Vynlarion stood guard for three days and nights, committed to protecting his fallen friend's grave from his father's ilk. For this deed, Vynlarion would never forgive his father, and nor would he forget. Adulthood and Rise to Notoriety Centuries would pass, and Vynlarion's excellent battle record of victories would only grow. Quickly put into positions of command, Vynlarion the sixth led with efficiency and pride, never one to forsake the wellbeing of his soldiers. However, his claim to true fame had yet to come. The Dragon of Quel'Thalas Sent out on a mission to Zeb'Nowa, Vynlarion commanded a large contingent of rangers, magisters, spellbreakers and knights. Their mission was to eradicate the growing threat of the Amani Trolls, who appeared to be amassing for a strike on the northern forests of Quel'Thalas. As such, the Convocation sends the recently appointed Knight-Lord Vynlarion. Seconded by his fiancé, Lathinal, the contingent of soldiers makes their way southward. Seeing that their numbers were vastly dwarfed by those of the Amani, Vynlarion strategizes a plan to counteract the trolls' superior numbers. The Quel'dorei rangers would circle about to the low ground to the west, and from there, create a distraction by setting off the traps near Zeb'Nowa. Meanwhile, the magisters would head south, hidden by their magicks, and light the village ablaze. Meanwhile, the spellbreakers and knights would charge in and trap the trolls against their burning village, forcing them to be either burnt alive or slaughtered by the oncoming elves. The plan was enacted, and roughly half of the Trollish forces were split off, chasing the rangers into the forests and subsequently travelling too far to be of any use to their kin. Meanwhile, the village was set ablaze and the trolls crushed by the indomitable will of the elves, with Vynlarion at the head of the charge. Having had his blade enchanted by Lathinal, who was directing the magisters, Vynlarion lifted the blade upward, an immense spell matrix erupting into being and creating the image of a dragon, wreathed in nothing but flames, cascading down into the trollish ranks, and incinerating them utterly. One of his lieutenants, covered in blood and soot, looked to Vynlarion, a wide grin on his face, and shouted at the top of his lungs "all hail the Dragon of Quel'Thalas!" Marriage and an Heir A few months after word, Vynlarion wed Lathinal in a lavish ceremony, whereupon some of Silvermoon's greatest men and women attended. The ceremony was held in the Cathedral of Belore, upon the Sunwell Isle, and the two gave their vows before the magnificent power of the Sunwell. After a few years of attempts, Lathinal became pregnant with a son, who would be named Vynlarion Adrynar Highcrest VII, after his father. Named after Vynlarion himself, the babe had a shock of blond hair, and Vynlarion decreed that the gods themselves must have blessed him dearly for such a perfect son and wife. However, greatly aged and far past his youth, Vynlarion's father, Vornelius the third, was not intent to simply allow Vynlarion to live his own life. Although, the latter had plans for his hateful father. Assassination of Vornelius III In the dead of night, at Vynlarion's behest, his younger sister Lorynthia snuck into the bedroom of their parents, using a secret passage that led to behind a wardrobe in the lord's chamber, and poured a clear, tasteless poison into a glass of water at her father's bedside. Vornelius would not wake again. Deeming that his father had simply died of old age, Vynlarion had Vornelius buried in the family crypt immediately, to which, according to the latter's will, much of the priceless valuables of his family and that of his wife's family which he had inherited, were sealed into his coffin with him. Irate at the slight, Alenyia cursed her husband, decreeing that he will find no peace in the afterlife. Little mourning was given for the cruel Vornelius, and life returned to normal, although now Vynlarion was the head of his household as a six hundred year old Knight-Lord, in the prime of his life. Though destiny held great loss in Vynlarion's future, and a wound that would never truly heal. Later Adulthood Vynlarion continued to live on, furthering the splendor and majesty of his house and continuing to earn commendations, titles and awards. The Death of Lathinal Lathinal, continuing her work as a part of the Magisterium, was sent out to observe the Human Kingdom of Alterac. However, this trip would prove to be the magistrix's downfall. It was the dead of winter in the Alterac Mountains when she left, leaving a temporarily off duty Vynlarion at home with his all but grown up son. The two exchanged quick goodbyes, for Vynlarion and Lathinal were quite sure that they would be reunited. Lathinal teleported herself to the wintry lands which she was ordered to, not desiring to encounter an inferior species. Upon entering the mountainous kingdom, Lathinal was quickly encumbered by the snow, however preceded forth unhindered thanks to her magicks, determined to be free of the mission and return to her family. Though she was not alone, for Lathinal was quickly beset by a beast of terrible power; an Azure Dragon. Filled with fury at the mortal races for their reckless use of magic millennia ago, it did battle upon the experience magister. The two fought ferociously, however in the end either's fate was unknown for some time. Having been made aware of his love's dire straits, Vynlarion travelled southward, intent on finding his beloved and returning her to their home. However upon arriving at the grisly site, what he found took him aback. Smote against the mountainside lay the dragon, its body charred and melted beyond logical capacity. Nearby in the snow lay the still form of Lathinal. Her body, hacked and injured, was not meant to hold her soul for much longer. Vynlarion fell to his knees, holding a dying Lathinal in his arms, tears freely falling onto her bloodied and beaten form. They spoke quiet words, and after a moment, her hand fell from his strong jaw, and she lay still, dead. From that day on, the kindness that Vynlarion endeavoured to show all would all but never be seen again. An Unworthy Heir Over time, Vynlarion began to see nothing but perceived faults in the song he was once so proud of. Commonly referring to his son as Adrynar, as they had the same name, he saw Adrynar as too soft, too complacent. His patience began to wear thin, and Vynlarion looked in secret for a more suitable successor. Around such times, he took on a squire, the rumored son of his uncle, Varinal. The Six Unloved Spurned by the loss of his beloved, Vynlarion grew increasingly cold and bitter. No longer did he seek the company of his family and friends. Instead, he drew ever more reclusive, spurning all. However, upon one fateful day, a friend of Lathinal came to Vynlarion's now quiet manor, offering her condolences. Her name was Kali'thal. She would not be the last woman to enter Vynlarion's bed. Indeed, five more women - all of whom he would promise marriage and great fortunes - would sire him bastards. In total, Vynlarion would sire nine bastards. Autumn of Life The years passed into more and more centuries, and the greatest wars to mar Azeroth would see the grim, haughty Vynlarion fight in. The First War A war of monumental loss for the Humans, Vynlarion, disgusted that a magister of Humans had opened a portal to the hellish world of Draenor, led a contingent of elves south to fight alongside their allies, honouring the blood oath that the great High King, Dath'Remar Sunstrider had once made with the humans. Vynlarion and his soldier met out the Orcs in hellish melee, the aging elf astonished by their brutish power and crazed bloodlust. The war raged on, and the aging knight quickly realised that this war was one that could not be won, and so as the Orcs marched upon Stormwind, Vynlarion pulled his forces back, and had his magisters teleport them home. The Second War Playing a larger role in the Second War, Vynlarion travelled with the token force, led by Alleria Windrunner, acclaimed eldest sister of the Windrunner house. Facing against the Orcs and Trolls once more, Vynlarion was absolutely outraged upon seeing the damage wrought upon the southern forces, and subsequently slaughtered countless Trolls and Orcs for their transgressions. Vynlarion pledged that he would never forgive either the Orcs or Trolls for their transgressions against his people and the homeland. The Third War The most destructive of all wars since the War of the Ancients, The Third War saw the fall of Quel'Thalas. Vynlarion's entire personal regiment was destroyed but a few scattered soldiers, left for dead and isolated. With the loss of the Sunwell, Vynlarion felt his life all but leave him completely. So dependent upon its magicks to sustain him, as it was destroyed, he fell forward, his heart stopping for a long moment, and he was still. Vynlarion laid very still, however, in the dim light that he barely saw, now, a glossy figured approached him. It was a woman, an elven woman. Beauty unparalleled, she leant down to him, placing a hand on his bloodied and bent breastplate, her fiery tresses falling forward, and placing her forehead against his, her mouth moving, though Vynlarion could hear no words. However, with a shocking moment, he was stunned with power as his heart began to beat once more, and he fluttered his eyes opening, looking upon a bloodied and weary elven priestess. She spoke of how she heard him whisper the name "Lathinal." With renewed vigor, Vynlarion later joined the prince and left for Outland, whereupon he would defect with the other would be Scryers. He would return home after the fall of Kael'thas. The Dark Sun Legion An organisation led by Margravine Malistra Ashborne, Vynlarion found himself lulled into this organisation in a stage of influx in his life. Having just returned from Outland, he found his people and his lands to have changed greatly. Within the Dark Sun Legion, Vynlarion met one of his closest comrades in his later years, Alorinis Bloodarrow. He also became acquainted with a soldier whom he would despise for some time after, Mirava Del'var Darkfyre. It was also in the Dark Sun that Vynlarion met the perpetually cowled Vessago Duskwhisper, a man who seemed all too familiar to the now Blood Knight Knight-Lord. Vessago sneered at Vynlarion, caring little for the old Knight-Lord, and at the end of his patience, Vynlarion challenged Vessago to a duel. Upon this duel, the two fought with their entire mighty arsenals, one with Light, the other Shadow. In the heat of battle, Vessago's cowl was discarded and revealed a face identical to Vynlarion's. Though, instead of the silver hair adorning Vynlarion's head, Vessago held ebon hair, streaked with the same silver. Vynlarion ceased his attacks, and the two quickly became comrades, Vynlarion often seeking his twin out to confide his frustrations with the intolerable Malistra. However, Vynlarion was not alone in his dislike for Malistra. The second in command of the Dark Sun, Erythis Firestorm, found herself seeking Vynlarion at his behest, whereupon the two conspired to be free of Malistra. After consulting with the soldiers and the third in command, Alorinis Bloodarrow, they revolted and removed Malistra Ashborne from command, and reformed the Phoenix Battalion. The Phoenix Battalion Revived by Vynlarion, Alorinis and headed by Erythis, the Phoenix Battalion quickly became one of the largest Sin'dorei organisations, allying itself with many notable organisations. Vynlarion served as a General under Erythis, however, under the heavy hand of bureaucracy, the Phoenix Battalion was disbanded, leaving Vynlarion bereft of a regiment to serve in once more. The Will of Dath'Remar After sometime, Vynlarion joined the Will of Dath'Remar, where he served as a Knight-Lord of the ranks. The Will of Dath'Remar was large, however marred heavily by the questionable acts of Annexious Bloodfury, who took to bedding the female soldiers most oft. Upon confronting Annexious about his questionable actions and his wish to make his son Sanguinorian Lord Marshal, Annexious dismissed Vynlarion, and he subsequently left the Will. After Annexious' death, his son, Sanguinorian was installed as the Lord Marshal of the Will of Dath'Remar, though the boy was inexperienced and avoided his duties quickly. In his place, Alorinis Bloodarrow and Adrya Blackdawn took up leadership, and later created from the ashes of the Will of Dath'Remar, The Dawnfury Concordant. The Dawnfury Concordant Newly created, for the first time, Vynlarion joined as the entry rank, a Premier. He was quickly made into a Defender, whereupon he was made the leader of the Ambassadors. However, growing impatient and irritable with having what he deemed as ill thought orders been given and a lax sense of command, upon the actions of discipline given by Arch-Commander Adrya Blackdawn, he strode toward her, striking her across the face. Realising the err in his ways, he later apologised and was returned to the rank of Premier. Though, his service and loyalty was unquestionable, and he quickly rose to the rank of Commander, his current rank. It is common knowledge that, since the stepping down of Arch-Commander Blackdawn, he seeks the rank of Arch-Commander, to stand at the side of his good friend, Alorinis Bloodarrow, who stands as the only Arch-Commander. Recently, Vynlarion has resigned from his position as Commander of The Dawnfury Concordant. Seeing his leadership style as incompatiable with those of the Arch-Commander, Alorinis Bloodarrow and his fellow Commanders, Vynlarion respectfully resigned, much to the shock and surprise of his soldiers. Vynlarion is currently semi-retired and is somewhat interested in leading his own regiment, in some time. The Sunreaver Offensive Approached by Torvahld Czar, the Highlord of the Sunreaver Offensive, Vynlarion found himself offered a place in the Offensive as one of the elite Pyrotar Demolishers. However, Vynlarion was himself at a crossroads. Growing increasingly frustrated with having to serve lesser men, the proposition offered was one that he found great contention with. Standing with a communist ideology, Vynlarion, with conflicting thoughts, accepted the offer, hoping to use the position to strike an alliance between the Sunreaver Offensive, Dawnfury Concordant, Dominion of the Sun and Sunguard, in preparation for the possibility of a Kor'kron assault on Quel'Thalas. However, his attemptswere met with less than pleasant responses. Being of a great noble family and elevated political status via the aforementioned nobility and his immense wealth, the communist ideals would see him lose his place. However, he was confident that the reality of the world and the necessity of greed will see itself through. The coming elections for the Triumverate council of the Sunreavers have sparked and interest for the old lord, and he found himself campaigning for a place as a Senator, to advise Torvahld Czar in his ruling of the Sunreaver. Were he successful, which he thought he would be, he still worried that acting in only an advistory role, he may over-extend his authority once again. Though the Offensive was not meant to be and it quickly fell apart as its leadership failed to hold the failing organisation together. Much to Vynlarion's amusement, communism failed the organisation and so he moved on. Peace in the Horde Warchief Garrosh Hellscream's fall precipitated an uneasy peace between the newly rejoined Horde and Alliance. Having been all but wiped out by civil war, the Horde was simply too weak to consider warring offensives. Thus, the warring lord, Vynlarion, found himself bereft of work. There is simply no need for his violent machinations when the world is holding to a tentative peace. Thus, Vynlarion awaited the coming of a new crisis. The Thalassian Guardians Before his disappearance, Vynlarion was tasked with the creation of an elite force to seek out new powers in Draenor to dispense with the enemies of the state. However, due to the growing displeasure the Magistry had with the old lord who himself did not possess great magical prowess, it was decided that a figure more amiable to the state would co-lead the Guardians with Vynlarion. This man was Arrodis Lightfury, Knight-Lord of the Blood Knights. It was later decided that, due to Arrodis' infrequent appearances, he would be designated as a go-between for Vynlarion, the Guardians, and the state. This was an arrangement that pleased both Arrodis and Vylarion, who had become comrades, if not friends. Ultimately the Guardians was a failed experiment due to the untimely disappearance of Lord Highcrest. Disappearance With a great evil facing the Thalassian Guardians, its soldiers were shocked to learn the Lord-Commander had gone missing, and was presumed dead from the evil that was their foe. No body has been recovered and per Vynlarion's last will and testament his lands were passed onto his son, Vynlarion Adrynar Highcrest VII. This, however, proved problematic: the six hundred year old Adrynar and his entire family simply vanished from their lands much as his father had done. Stipulated in the last letter the new Lord of the Sin'Redar Province had issued, the lands were passed to his father's closest ally: Alorinis Bloodarrow. Since then, the province has faced significant administrative difficulties following the influx of many newcomers. The Quest Few things have meant more to Vynlarion than his desire to crush his people's enemies since the death of his wife, but the return of an ancient force in his life changed his destiny. Erythis Firestorm, long time friend, comrade and confidant, returned to save the elder knight from certain death in Draenor. After many months of rehabilitation, the two have grown closer and, given their complicated political status, have agreed to marriage. Vynlarion has stipulated that he wishes Erythis to age as he does - naturally - and thus must give up the Phoenix Tear, a powerful artifact that has artificially extended her life for centuries. Now recovered, the two search Azeroth for a means of ridding Erythis of the Tear. Personality Vynlarion is from an era long since passed, of pomp and circumstance, where castes restricted the liberty now felt in Sin'dorei society. His tone is regal and grand, his voice deep and melodic. Being of such grandeur, he leaves quite the impression on those he meets and passes by. Often described as cruel, grand, impression, he cares little for how, what he refers to as ''plebeian''s view him, though will retain specific mannerisms for various dignitaries, though he will always speak in a complicated diction. It is obvious that the man cares a great deal for honour and the nobility of his actions, to a point that it may indeed be considered a flaw of his great person. Not one to often call for duels, he finds such petty fighting below him, having surpassed the need to prove his battle prowess many centuries past. Gallery Ijiness Commission - Vynlarion Mourning.png|Vynlarion at Lathinal's grave (Courtesy of Kenny). Vynlarion Commission 2.jpg|The aristocratic Knight-Lord (Courtesy of Barn-Swallow, DeviantArt). Siavel Commission.jpg|Vynlarion donned in his former ceremonial armour in the Hall of Blood (courtesy of Siavel). Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:House of Highcrest Category:Blood Knights Category:Scryers Category:Sunreavers Category:Deceased